The modern science and technology is developed rapidly and more and more diverse applications for electronic devices. However, the home power socket is limited such that the power extension cord will become increasingly important.
In order to improve the using security of electricity supply extension cord, how to remote monitor the power extension cord has become a trend, and interne access device is installed on each power extension cord for some electronic products to remote monitor the power extension cord so indeed bring the great practical for the application of power extension cord.
However, for current technology, no matter the remote control power extension cord is powered or not, most of them merely to be fully turn on or fully turn off. User cannot control or monitor each individual power sockets. In addition, the switch of general power extension cord is a traditional relay, such as electromechanical relay (EMR). Although EMR is capable of carrying greater currents, but the power consumption of EMR is relatively higher, even the electronic product is in its standby, the higher power is consumed continuously. For the household or general office, the frequency for using the electronic product with high-current demand is not high, such that a lot of energy loss and waste will be generated, and there are many users may not even know that the part of electricity bill is from the power extension cords, and the user even is no way to avoid this waste of energy.
Thus, for a multi-port power monitoring system, a relay with relatively lower power consumption is used as a switch while the current loading capacity of the original power extension cord should be maintained to remote monitor the system of each power sockets, such that the energy can be saved and the electrical security effectiveness can also be improved.